Various designs for crochet needles have been in common use and separate cut off devices have also been provided in the past. Alternative use of the crocheting hook and an integral cut off device, however, has not been provided for in a ready and convenient manner. It has been necessary to disengage the crocheting hook, place the needle at rest, then to pick up and to manipulate the separate cut off device in severing the thread, yarn, etc.